


Wanting a Kiss

by lunar_saturn_88



Series: Fandom Imagines [23]
Category: Criminal Minds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:57:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3851818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Spencer staring on your lips because he wants to kiss you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanting a Kiss

You bit your lip as you were working on a file that you had sitting on your desk. You were trying your best to catch up on the files just like everyone else that was on your team. Your one hand curled up into your hair trying to read the file.

 

Spencer looked up from his files up at you. He was always staring at you. He couldn’t understand why he kept looking at you. After all you were a good agent. He had to admit that you were very smart. He looked at your lips and felt a desire to kiss you, but you wouldn’t want to kiss him.

 

“Hey pretty boy. You alright over there?” Morgan asked calling out to him and snapping him out of his stupor.

 

Spencer looked over at Morgan. “Huh? Yeah.” Spencer rubbed his neck. “I’m fine.” He looked over and watched you get up from your desk with the files that you had completed to deliver to Hotch. He watched you walk up the stairs.

 

“You got it bad pretty boy.”

 

Spencer shook his head. “She wouldn’t like me.”  
  


“You really think that?”  
  


Spencer nodded his head. “Besides she is dating someone else.”

 

Morgan shook his head. “I am sure she’ll come to her senses.”

 

Spencer shook his head. “I don’t want to force her.”

 

 


End file.
